Kirsty and Kane
by kistykane
Summary: Kirsty and Kane go on the run for a second time but there love was doomed from the begining. Includes a major death!
1. Is it? Or maybe not

Chapter One:

"Jade come on, we've got to go," said Kirsty. Jade rolled over and looked at her clock. There was still 45 minutes before school started. Why was her sister in such a hurry. 

"Hmmph… fine, I'll see you there," Kirsty said, and she left.

Kirsty wasn't going to school, not yet. She was going to the wharf. She missed Kane so much. She took his letter out of her pocket and read it again. And again. Then she sat down and cried. The ring he gave her was on her finger, as it always was. Unless she was with her family. She saw a car coming. A familiar car. That couldn't be…

SCHOOL

"Hey Jade, you're finally here," said Kirsty. Jade raised her eyebrows at her. There was still 5 minutes until the bell rang. Kirsty was acting weird. Kirsty couldn't get the image of the car out of her mind. That car was so familiar to her. It bought back bad memories. She tried hard not to cry. Luckily her thoughts where interrupted by the bell.

"See you in English," said Jade and she waved goodbye.

All through geography, Kirsty tried, and failed, to concentrate. Her thoughts whirled around her head. Was it even the right car? If it was, then why was he here?

"Kirsty, do you know the answer?" said Angela Russell. She hated Angie for destroying her family.

"No," said Kirsty.

"No? Why not?" asked Ms. Russell.

"Because I'm not paying attention," said Kirsty.

"WELL, PAY ATTENTION NOW!" said Angie, going bright red. How dare Kirsty so bluntly tell her she was listening?

Kirsty did try to pay attention, she didn't want detention. She had to see if he was back, if it was the right car.

THE WHARF

"Hey Kirst, you coming to the diner?" asked Seb.

"No I need to take a walk to think about things." She said.

"Ok, see ya later," he said, puzzled.

Kirsty was on her way to the wharf. She stopped when she saw someone was already there. Someone familiar.

She ran to the wharf. He turned and saw her. It wasn't Kane. It was Josh. Why was Josh here?

"Hello, Kirsty," he said grinning. Kirsty knew that Josh liked her. It made her shiver to look at him.


	2. Dreams of Love

Chapter Two

"Josh, what are you doing here?" asked Kirsty. Josh was starting to scare her, the way he was leering at her.

"I came back for you, Kirst," he said grinning evilly. That sent a shiver down her spine. She backed away.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirsty nervously.

"I love you, Kirst," said Josh. He kept looking at her, leering at her. Ughh.

"N-no you don't," she said. He grabbed at her and she ran, all the way back home.

HOME

"Hello?" good thought Kirsty. No-one home. She walked in from the backdoor and opened the front door, to let in some air. Something caught her eye on the floor. An envelope, with her name on it. She recognised the writing.

**_Dear Kirst,_**

**_                   I want you to know how much I love you. I never stopped loving you. I missed you so much that I needed to come back for you. I saw you on the wharf this morning. I nearly ran up to you there and then. I wanted to wipe away your tears, hold you close again. Just to touch you, to smell you again would be heaven for me. When I knocked you out of the car it was because I loved you and I wanted you to be happy. I knew you'd be happy with your family. But I realise how much I need you now. _**

**_I love you and I'll fight for your love,_**

**_                                                Forever yours,_**

****** Kane**

**                                                       xxx**

So she had seen his car. She knew it. She loved him so much too. He didn't need to fight for her. Heaven would be to hold him again too. Where was he? She needed him. She wanted to go to the wharf but what if Josh was there?

She needn't have worried about Josh.

"Hello Kirsty," he said. He was at the back door. She ran to the wharf, but he followed. She ran back and then to the beach. She lost him along the way. She kept running though. She looked to see if he was following her and ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I-," then she saw who it was.

"Kane," she said her voice breaking with emotion. She hugged him close and he hugged back. She started crying into him.

"Kirst, what's wrong?" he asked. She melted inside. She missed the way he said her name.

"I missed you so much," she said, "I love you," Kane was overjoyed. Oh, he loved her too, so much it hurt sometimes.

"I love you too, Kirst." He said, stroking her hair. "I love you too."

Kirsty pulled back and looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes. He stared back into her big brown eyes. They kissed each other. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but they knew it had to. There would be more, now that Kane was back. They walked hand in hand, talking.

"Why did you leave me, Kane?" asked Kirsty. She wasn't mad anymore.

"I never stopped loving you Kirst; I just wanted what was best for you. But I couldn't live without you." He said, "Now I know that. I love you" 

"I love you too," she replied. She never wanted to stop saying it. They kissed again and again.

The sat down after a while, Kirsty's head resting against his chest. She could her his heartbeat. They talked for a long time. Kirsty talked about Angie, Kane talked about life on the road. 

"I really, missed you Kirst," he said.

"I missed you to. What are we going to do? I can't loose you again, but I don't want to lie anymore." She said.

"I know. I can't leave you again. But your family will never accept me." He said.

"We could leave again," she said.

"But I want what's best for you and you need your family," he said.

"Kane, you're what's best for me, you're all I need." She said. He looked into her eyes as they filled with tears.

"Is that what you want though?" he asked, "You won't have your family or friends."

"All I need is you," she said and they kissed. They decided together to leave. 

MIDNIGHT

Kirsty ran to the Wharf with a bag on her back.

"Well hello," said Josh. How did he know she was there?

"You wouldn't be running away would you? Because I need you here," he said.

"No, go away Josh" she said and walked away. He grabbed her, but someone grabbed him.

"You wouldn't be bothering her, would you?" said Kane and he punched Josh right in the nose.

Kirsty ran to him and hugged him. Tears of relief ran down her face.

The got in the car and drove away. After a while Kirsty fell asleep on his shoulder. She dreamed only of Kane.


	3. Together at last!

Chapter three

"Kirst," said Kane gently, "Kirst wake up,"

Kirsty opened her eyes and lifted her head of his shoulder.

"Morning," she said smiling. She kissed him.

They went to the local café and got some breakfast. Kane got some money out of an ATM. Kirsty was so happy to finally be back with Kane. She had convinced herself she was over him but she knew deep down she wasn't. Seb was a good guy but Kirsty didn't love him. She loved Kane and that was what mattered.

THE SUTHERLANDS

"Shell, calm down," whispered Rhys, though he was panicking too. Josh had come round with a bloody nose saying Kane punched him and Kirsty had run off with him.

"You're gonna wake the kids," he said. Jade was up and knew what was going on but Dani and Max were still asleep. 

"I'll ring her mobile," said Shelley. She had to know if it was true, if Kirsty had run off again with **_him. _**She dialled in the number and waited.

IN THE CAFÉ

Kirsty's mobile rang. She looked at the number and saw it was her parents. She had to talk to them sometime.

"Hello," said Kirsty.

"Oh, Kirsty where are you? You're not with Kane are you?" she asked.

"Yes Mum I am," she said.

"Josh came round and told us, we didn't want to beli-," Shelly started.

"WELL DID JOSH TELL YOU WHY KANE PUNCHED HIM?" asked Kirsty.

"N-no," said Shelley. 

"Because Josh attacked me," said Kirsty.

"Oh Kirst are you all right?" asked her mum.

"Yes, look I have to go," she said and she hung up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home Kirst?" asked Kane.

"Yes I'm sure! Now let's eat!" she said.

But then…it couldn't be? Could it?


End file.
